


Kitchen

by ashleybenlove



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Cooking, F/M, Gen, Mulan II (2004), post Mulan 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Mulan and Shang always liked to quietly watch as Chien Po and Su worked together at their kitchen to make food: it was quite beautiful to watch this couple share and show their love together in a tangible way.





	Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in July 2012 for the prompt: "Mulan II, any of the three princess/soldier pairings. Smut welcome, but certainly not required"

Whenever Mulan and Shang went to visit Chien Po and Su, they could always find the couple in their kitchen. It was to be expected, as the couple had a great love for food: both eating it and making it and that was what brought them together as a couple. And while Mulan and Shang had no basis for comparison on what Chien Po or Su’s cooking was like before the couple had met, they had a feeling that the couple’s cooking was better for their union. Mei later confirmed this, saying Su was horrible at cooking before she met Chien Po. Mulan and Shang always liked to quietly watch as Chien Po and Su worked together at their kitchen to make food: it was quite beautiful to watch this couple share and show their love together in a tangible way. Plus, Mulan and Shang’s favorite thing about visiting Chien Po and Su was that they always got to have a delicious meal.


End file.
